The present disclosure relates to trays, and particularly to stackable trays made of paperboard. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sturdy tray made of a corrugated material and configured to contain food or other items.
Various kinds of cartons or containers are used to pack packaged beef for delivery from a beef-packaging site to a retail store. Such containers are often plastic crates configured to be stacked on top of one another on a pallet to facilitate transport of the packaged beef or other packed items. These crates must be emptied at their destination and then shipped back to a beef-packaging site to be cleaned and then packed for reuse. Costs associated with return shipping and cleaning can be significant.